


Brotherhood of the Magical Pants

by snarkyscorp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, Double Mouth Penetration, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyscorp/pseuds/snarkyscorp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hugo tried his mother's trousers on, it was an odd thing to say they were the perfect fit, but even Hermione couldn't seem to deny it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherhood of the Magical Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Title obviously and shamelessly taken from Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, though this has nothing to do with that at all. ;)

Hugo sprouted three inches the winter he lost his virginity. One moment, around the end of term, he was a short-for-his-age boy with wild red curls and the next he was a gawky mass of limbs and legs that barely fit into his jumper and jeans.

"I'm going to have to call Grandma Weasley in to help me mend this," Hermione said with a sigh, accidentally poking Hugo in her frustration.

"Ow!" Hugo snapped, jerking. " _Mum_ , will you _please_ just _leave it_?"

"If I leave it, half your skinny chicken legs are going to be showing at the Burrow. Is that what you want?"

Hugo looked down at his long, half-hairy, half-freckled legs. He thought of the designer jeans Scorpius would be wearing, of the nice slacks Albus might don, and winced. "No."

"Well, then let me Floo Grandma Weasley and ask her to come over for a tick to help." Hermione stood up and stretched.

"Can't I just borrow a pair of dad's?" Hugo asked. It wasn't that he didn't like his grandmother—it was more that when she got involved, it turned into a whole thing and he was already immensely embarrassed that at sixteen years old he looked like a giant troll trying to stuff himself into a gnome's pantleg.

Hermione paused at the threshold of the door and gave Hugo a withering expression. But she tapped her chin thoughtfully after a moment and nodded. "Maybe I do have something…but this won't be a regular occurrence, all right? When we get to the Burrow, your gran will hem yours properly."

Hugo beamed, blue eyes alight. He followed his mother out of his bedroom and into her own. Heading for the closet, Hermione opened it and tugged out a pair of old, faded jeans that looked to be about Hugo's size. They weren't in style by any means, but Hugo didn't care—at first sight, he fell in love with them.

"These were mine when I was around your age," Hermione said with a worried look.

Hugo's eyes went wide. "Girl's jeans?" But he would have been lying if he hadn't wanted to know how they'd look, how they'd make his body look as he walked. There was something tantalizing about the thought of wearing women's clothes.

When he tried them on, it was odd that they were the perfect fit, but even Hermione couldn't seem to deny it.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Hugo," she said, hiding a grin with her fingertips. "But you have a nice tushy." Hermione reached out and padded Hugo's ass with both hands like she was playing drums.

" _Mum_!" Hugo groaned, but after pulling away he dissolved into hysterical laughter.

"Anyway. Don't tell your dad."

Hugo nodded. "Wouldn't dream of it."

After Hermione left to tend to Rose, Hugo turned to admire the outline of his ass in the full-length mirror and bit his lower lip at the sight of it. For the first time in his life, he felt on par with his cousin and friend, sexy and adult and utterly wantable. Fuckable, hopefully.

~*~*~*~*~

The New Year's celebration at the Burrow was always out of control well before midnight. The brood of Weasleys, Potters, Scamanders, and even a Malfoy was a toxic one when mixed with copious amounts of alcohol, teenagers, and games of Quidditch. But it was always the highlight of Hugo's year, as he got to see his cousin Albus and Albus' best mate, Scorpius.

Okay, Hugo knew, as most of the family did by now, that Albus and Scorpius weren't just mates—they were _mates_. Seeing them was like seeing another world through a looking glass, and Hugo liked what life looked like on the other side. It had taken him years to admit that he was attracted to the idea of Albus and Scorpius being together and even longer to admit he was interested in both of them sexually, in a way that wasn't just out of admiration but born of the deepest and most sincere desire.

While Hugo had never acted on any of his feelings, he always found a way to watch the two boys— _men_ now, he reminded himself, as they were eighteen now—in their most intimate moments. He had witnessed their fights, snogs, drunken fumblings, and even part of one of their first fucks. Hugo had only been fourteen when he'd seen that, but he'd never forgotten the way their mouths sought one another, the way long and callous fingers groped at pale and olive skin, and how they wrestled one another to the bedroom floor.

Hugo had always thought he was different, that there was something about him that was wrong, and after seeing Albus and Scorpius snog he knew what it was. There was no taking it back, not ever.

Tonight, with his newfound confidence ala his mother's jeans, he wanted to explain it to Albus, to confess every sight he'd seen to both his cousin and to Scorpius, and though an apology for his spying was in order, he also hoped somewhere deep down that the two of them would invite him into their beautiful world. Wearing his mother's old jeans and a pale blue jumper that Grandma Weasley had found for him when they arrived, he felt somewhat in control of his destiny. At sixteen years old, he was ready. He knew what he wanted, and he aimed to have it.

Albus and Scorpius retired just before midnight, excusing themselves from the fireworks and celebrations outside. Hugo knew that meant they wanted a bit of privacy upstairs in one of the spare bedrooms, so he crept after them slowly, ensuring he avoided every possible creak in the stairs and floorboards. By the time he arrived at the top of the flight of stairs, Albus was already tugging Scorpius' jumper over his head Scorpius had his entire hand in Albus' trousers.

Without knowing any better, Hugo groaned. At the sound of it, both Albus and Scorpius whipped their heads to face him. The sound of his guttural excitement echoed to the very top of the staircase, and Hugo flushed in embarrassment.

"Well?" Albus said in exasperation. "Aren't you going to run away now?"

"This isn't a free show, after all, Weasley," Scorpius bit out.

"His name is _Hugo_ ," Albus corrected in an annoyed tone.

"Whatever." Scorpius pulled away with a roll of his eyes. "Like I said, it isn't a free show, so either pay the price or get lost."

"What's the price?" Hugo asked. Unfortunately, it seemed that was the exact minute in time he went through the rest of puberty, as his voice cracked loudly with his question. He could feel his neck and cheeks burning.

"Oh bloody hell," Albus said. "Hugo, get out of here, and—"

"The price is pretty steep, kiddo," Scorpius interrupted, holding his hand up to silence Albus. "Are you willing to pay it?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Anything?" Scorpius' brows rose expectantly.

"Anything," Hugo breathed, itching to show Scorpius he was sincere. He was worth this; he'd been wanting it for as long as he could remember.

Scorpius seemed to consider for a moment and even glanced to Albus for reassurance, but Albus was pointedly ignoring him.

"All right then," Scorpius said finally. "The price is rimming."

"E-Excuse me?" Hugo choked.

"Yeah, _excuse me_?" Albus growled. "Knock it off, Malfoy—stop being such a perverted prick."

Downstairs, a door opened, and the three of them turned in unison to stare. A hand came out and gripped Hugo by his jumper and hauled him into the spare room. A rushed silencing charm came after and Hugo was left pinned against the door by Scorpius' long, lean body. Their eyes met, and Hugo thought he might come right there in his mother's trousers at the sight of Scorpius' sharp blue glare.

"So?" Scorpius asked. "What'll it be, Weasley?"

Hugo thought he might die if Scorpius got any closer; as it was, he already felt claustrophobic and unbearably warm against him. "I've never—I mean, not like I don't _want_ to—but I've never even tried to—but I'd do it for you, if that's what you want…" Trailing off lamely, Hugo frowned even as his eyes pleaded to be taken seriously.

"Let him go already," Albus cut in, jerking Scorpius away from Hugo. Taking his place, Albus pressed his hands to Hugo's shoulders and rubbed them as if they needed warming. "You don't have to do anything. Scorpius was just joking."

"Was not."

" _And he's still joking_ ," Albus went on through clenched teeth. "He would never take advantage of you, not to mention you're my cousin and I'd never—"

It was Hugo's turn to cut his cousin off. Throwing himself forward, he pressed his mouth flush against Albus' lips and pried them apart with his tongue. Actually, it was astonishingly easy to French kiss him, as Albus was so surprised by what Hugo did that it seemed his mouth opened of its own accord. But Hugo took full advantage, tonguing deeply even though he hadn't a clue what he was doing because he'd never kissed anybody in his life. Judging by Albus' moans, however, he thought he might be on par.

The warm pressure of a hand on his shoulder made Hugo pull away, but then there were long fingers tangling through his hair and urging him forward again, and Albus wasn't pulling away anymore.

"Slow down," Scorpius said, his fingers combing gently through Hugo's short hair. "We've got all night." Scorpius was close behind him, his warm mouth at Hugo's ear. "Suck on his tongue nice and tight—he likes that, don't you, Al?"

Albus grunted as Hugo did what he was told, and Hugo bucked against him. His dick was already rock-hard in his mother's jeans and he was starting to fear he'd never be able to keep up with his cousin and Scorpius. Hugo began to sweat as Scorpius kissed down his throat and pulled his jumper over his shoulder to bite along the exposed skin there too.

"You've never done any of this before, have you?" Scorpius breathed.

Hugo wasn't sure whether to pull away from Albus' mouth to answer or to ignore him; he settled for a low grunt and a light shake of his head as he continued to kiss his cousin lethargically.

"Merlin, that is so hot," Scorpius said. "I've always had a little fetish for virgins."

At that, Albus pulled away with a snarl. "Scorpius."

But Scorpius had already swooped in and covered any protests with his own mouth. He nudged Hugo aside, wrapping his long arms over Albus' shoulders and kissing the life out of him. Hugo watched, spellbound, as Albus gave in and moaned against him, his own hands catching at Scorpius' pert ass to hoist him close. Their bodies fit together perfectly, and Hugo envied them again.

When Scorpius finally pulled away, he worked down Albus' trousers and chuckled as they pooled at his feet.

"Don't even pretend you don't like this, Al," he teased, wrapping his fingers around Albus' stiff length. Turning to face Hugo, Scorpius undid his own trousers as well and let them drop. If Albus was hard, that was nothing to the sight of Scorpius' prick, long and thin and arching up to his belly. "On your knees, yeah? Going to show you how to blow a bloke."

Before the words left Scorpius' lips, Hugo was on his knees and crawling forward. His face was inches from both of their erections. Scorpius gripped Al's dick and guided Hugo by the back of his head until Hugo's nose bumped the underside of the thick length. Above him, Albus was red-faced and sweating, looking down at Hugo like he'd never seen him before.

Hugo licked experimentally at the head of Al's length, and Albus bucked into his mouth, forcing the head and two inches right in. And then, it seemed like Albus spiraled right out of control; with a grunt, he gripped Hugo's shoulders to hold them still and thrust his hips forward, nearly forcing his dick down Hugo's throat with the power of each movement. Hugo spluttered a bit and reached up to grip Albus' hips, trying desperately to keep him still. But the more he tried to hold them back, the harder those hips drove forward.

Finally, Albus pulled away. When Hugo looked up, he saw Scorpius whispering in Al's ear. And then Scorpius gripped his dick and leaned in to rub the sticky head over Hugo's swollen lips.

"You look so good, Weasley," Scorpius said. "Al and I are both about ready to blow our loads, but you know what we'd really like?"

"What?" Hugo asked, embarrassingly hoarse as he wiped his mouth of saliva and precome.

"Let me show you."

Scorpius guided his dick forward and once it was resting comfortably in Hugo's mouth took the back of Hugo's head and gripped a handful of hair to hold him still. And then Albus pressed forward too, his dick sliding in next to Scorpius', stretching Hugo's lips to their limits. He squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered, both of his hands gripping himself through his mother's jeans.

"Yeah, that's just right, just like that," Scorpius grunted. "Come on, Al, tell him how good he looks with both our dicks shoved in his little mouth."

Albus groaned, long and low, and touched Hugo's cheek as he thrust in and out. "Yeah. So, so good, Hugo, you don't even bloody know how beautiful you look right now—Merlin, I can't…I can't fucking hold it, I'm gonna come—I'm gonna—"

Hugo felt something hot and sticky tickle the back of his throat, and he instinctively swallowed. And then Scorpius was bucking wildly, gripping his hair and coming too, pulling out to spurt his seed all over Hugo's freckles. Hugo's hands pressed hard against his clothed cock and he felt warm and sated all over.

When both boys came down, they pulled out gingerly, and Hugo coughed a little and spit out the remaining spunk, grimacing a little at the texture. He looked up at Scorpius and Albus, both of whom were locking lips like their lives depended on it.

It didn't take long for Hugo to realize the warmth in his mother's trousers was his own sticky come staining the dark material. As he stood up, he wavered a little. Both Scorpius and Albus were grinning at him.

"Hey, Hugo," Albus said quietly. "Nice jeans."

Hugo just about bolted out of the room in his humiliation, but Scorpius caught him by the wrist. "Oh, no," he whispered, nipping Hugo's lips. "We are not through with you. Not at all."

Hugo choked, a mixture of anxiety and awe at his luck warring for prominence in his laugh.


End file.
